


Without you, I am your dream (and that is all)

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, For my health, Lazy Mornings, Lexa Takes Care of Clarke Griffin, Listen I need this, Literal Sleeping Together, She's having issues, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Clarke returns from Arkadia completely exhausted. Lexa forces her to rest.-Post-3x07. No ALIE, Pike's solved, Lexa's alive (she did get shot though), and everything's fine.Just fluff. Cuddles and fluff.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 265





	Without you, I am your dream (and that is all)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have stuff I need to work on? Yes. Am I working on it? Nope.
> 
> I just wrote this to satisfy my somnophilia desires (because yes, domestic cuddles satisfy my kink, don't think to hard about it) and also because I feel terrible for absolutely no reason and need some clexa snuggles.
> 
> This isn't edited because I don't feel like it.

Lexa stood at the base of the tower, hands clasped behind her back, guards flanking her on either side. Titus wasn’t with her, even though protocol demanded it. She was afraid for his life should he be in their party.

She could hear their approach; the citizens gathered at the sides of the street, much like they would for her, but instead of showing reverence, they show suspicion. Whispers traveled toward her like a wave. The people split for the horses coming through, not out of respect, but out of fear. Despite Lexa’s insistence, her people still refuse to trust the  _ Skaikru _ .

Clarke was at the front of the party, two  _ Trikru gona  _ riding behind her. The logical side of her mind counts that Octavia and Lincoln are with them, as well as a few others who Lexa doesn’t recognize. The more fervent side of her mind only counts Clarke.

Clarke, who had taken days of coaxing to follow Octavia and cross the blockade after Lexa’s… injury. Her muscles twitched at the thought, still feeling a flash of pain. It had been almost two weeks since she’d been shot. The area was still red and sore, but Lexa had duties to take care of, she couldn’t  _ rest  _ for one week, much less the four her  _ fisa  _ had recommended. 

The dark, two-headed mare Clarke rode wheeled to a stop at the front of the steps. The blonde dismounted, handing the reins off to a waiting stable hand and climbing the stairs. Lexa struggled to contain the eager grin that pulled at her lips. She let a small bit of it peek through, though, and saw Clarke offer her a minuscule one in return. 

Lexa held out her hand. “Welcome back,  _ Wanheda _ .”

Clarke grasped her forearm. “ _ Mochof, Heda _ . I’m glad to be back.”

It was her voice that gave it away. Though still as strong and confident as always, it was quieter, just slightly slurred enough that Lexa could notice the difference. Shaking off the haze of joy that had clouded her mind, she noted that Clarke  _ looked  _ different, too. Her eyelids rested low, eyes glazed, and dark bags underneath accentuated the look. She looked ready to pass out.

“Come,” Lexa said, nodding to the other  _ Skaikru _ a bit further back. “I will have you set up in your rooms. You must be tired after your journey.”

She gave orders to have the  _ Skaikru  _ escorted to empty rooms. Lexa took Clarke herself, hand resting on the crook of her elbow to guide her. Clarke said nothing, not even when Lexa took them up past her old room. It really was a testament to how exhausted she was.

Lexa led Clarke into her own room, ordering the guards to not have her disturbed. Clarke stood silently by her side, body swaying with the effort to keep up. Lexa steered her to the couch, sitting her down and unbuckling her pauldron. She took in Clarke’s far-away look and sighed. 

Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, rubbing up and down her arms. She felt the younger girl relax into her, eyes fluttering half shut. Lexa might have found it amusing if she wasn’t so concerned.

She pulled back and crouched in front of her. “Klark.”

The blonde jerked, eyes locking onto her face. Her voice was slow and dragging. “Lexa?”

“ _ Sha,  _ Klark.”

Clarke glanced behind her, frowning. “Why are we in your rooms?”

So she hadn’t noticed. Lexa continued to stroke her arms. “When’s the last time you slept?”

Clarke blinked, eyes defocusing. “I slept last night.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “For how long?”

Clarke leaned back out of her grip. “I’m fine, Lex.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Clarke heaved a sigh. “Maybe an hour or two.”

“Klark,” Lexa said, reaching forward to rest a hand on her chin. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry. Just pointless stuff.”

“It isn’t pointless if it’s making you lose sleep.” Lexa took her face in her hands, stroking the skin beneath Clarke’s eyes. “I will understand. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Clarke leaned into her touch, raising a hand to grip her wrist, her eyes sliding shut. “Nightmares.”

_ Reskripas _ . Lexa knew them well. Her life had been full of them, ever since she was a child. Dreams of those she’d slain, those she was destined to slay, those she loved. Costia, Anya, and most recently, Clarke. Her dreams were full of her. Both the good and the bad.

Lexa leaned forward, unable to reach Clarke’s lips but pressing a kiss to her chest instead. “I get them, too,” she muttered against warm skin. “They haunt me.”

Clarke took a long breath, shaking slightly. “Every time I close my eyes, I see you,” she breathed. Lexa pulled back to look her in the face. Clarke’s eyes were damp with tears. “I see you, blood drained from your body, dying in my arms, and I can never save you. You leave me and I’m alone.” She squeezed her eyes shut, Lexa’s wrist trapped in a death grip. “I’m tired of being alone.”

Lexa’s heart broke. She sat on the couch next to Clarke and pulled her to her chest, feeling tears soak her neck. “You’re not alone,  _ hodnes _ ,” she muttered into her ear, hands rubbing her back soothingly. “I will never leave you alone.”

Clarke was shaking against her, hands gripping weakly at her shirt, trying to hold back her sobs. “I can’t live without you.”

Lexa nodded, lips pressed against her head. “You don’t have to. I’m right here.”

Clarke’s tears were slowing. Lexa tried to ease out of her grip, to help Clarke relax back into the couch, but as soon as Clarke felt her pulling away she wrapped her arms tight and pressed into her. Lexa smiled. “I’m not leaving,  _ hodnes _ . I need to bring something over.” But Clarke’s grip didn’t loosen, so Lexa scooped her up and brought her along.

Lexa noted just how light Clarke was and made a mental reminder to make her eat more. She held her close and strode over to the table pressed against the wall, papers sorted into neat piles on top of it. Lexa picked up one stack. “Hold this, please.” 

Clarke shifted to look at the papers offered to her and took them, letting them rest against her chest. Lexa held back a laugh at the laziness of her actions. She grabbed a piece of charcoal and brought them back to the couch. Clarke was set down first, Lexa sitting next to her and taking the paper from her hands. She pulled her legs up so that the papers could sit angled toward her as she read them all. Most, she knew, were reports of bandits, nomads, lack of supplies, some about skirmishes between clans, all problems easy to solve. Clarke leaned against her side and stared indifferently at the papers.

It was no surprise when Clarke slumped further into her only minutes later, head rolling to rest against her shoulder as her eyes slid closed. Lexa wrapped an arm around her and tangled her fingers in her hair. She continued to work, relaxing as the sounds of Polis began to die down. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky. She shifted so that her nose was tucked into Clarke’s hair as she wrote out her responses.

An indeterminable amount of time passed before she heard a knock at the door. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed long into golden locks. “Can it wait?”

Clarke shifted against her side, muttering quietly. Lexa shushed her as Titus’s familiar voice came from behind the door. “ _ Heda _ , we must confer with the  _ Skaikru _ . The ambassadors are eager to know what has passed.”

Hearing that made Lexa want to bar herself off from the world and curl up next to Clarke for the next week. “The ambassadors can wait until tomorrow.”

“ _ Heda _ -”

“Tomorrow,  _ fleimkepa _ .”

Luckily enough, after shooting her, Titus knew not to push boundaries. Not anymore. The first time he tried it after her injury had her snapping at him with such rage he had to stutter an excuse to leave. She had half a mind to kill him, but knew the only other available  _ fleimkepa  _ was not yet prepared for taking on his role. 

So unfortunately, he still lived.

She ignored his reply and focused back in on her work, pressing Clarke even closer to her side. Clarke wasn’t the only one having nightmares about the incident. Knowing that Titus had tried to kill  _ her  _ made Lexa even more enraged. If he had shot Clarke, she knew nothing would stop her from slaughtering him and leaving his body for the crows,  _ fleimkepa  _ be damned.

The sky darkened to a hazy purple. Lexa felt her eyes growing heavy, but she refused to put down her work, not when there was more to be done. She was supposed to have finished it earlier, but the anticipation of Clarke’s return had made her restless. Now, even with her eyes blurring to where it was difficult to read, she refused to put it down. 

She tried. After being  _ Heda  _ for over six years, one would think she could push through sleep, but it was a hopeless endeavor. The background noise of twilight Polis along with the soft breaths against her neck slackened her mind, the heat radiating from Clarke’s body dragging her deeper. In hope to rest a moment and sate her mind, she rested her head on Clarke’s and closed her eyes, fully intending to refocus a minute later.

She was unconscious within seconds.

-

Lexa woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows.

Her mind was half aware that she was late, and that by now she should be meeting with the ambassadors, but at the moment she didn’t really care. All she cared about was the warm body pressed against her side. 

Lexa nuzzled into Clarke’s neck. From the feel of it, they had tilted over during the night, and now Clarke lay on her back with Lexa on top of her. They were both still fully dressed; Lexa in her commander’s gear and Clarke in her riding outfit. Luckily, Lexa had the foresight to remove her pauldron, so that was one less ache to deal with.

Listening to the conversations outside her door, Lexa realized that she  _ did  _ have to get up. She pressed awkwardly against Clarke as she stretched, holding back a groan as she opened her eyes. Her papers were strewn about the floor, having fallen off her lap last night, and Lexa cursed as she realized that she hadn’t finished all her work. Her limbs felt heavy as she rolled off the golden-haired beauty. 

She gathered the papers off the floor, setting the stack on the table and moving to her bathroom to clean up. When she came back, she sat down on the edge of the couch and took in her lover’s face. Clarke was relaxed in a way that she never was while awake. Her mind was always racing, always contemplating the next problem, the next action. She looked peaceful. 

Lexa curled down to nuzzle into her cheek. “Klark.”

Clarke grumbled, eyelids fluttering. Lexa pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, watching Clarke lazily lift an eyelid to look at her. Lexa grinned. “ _ Sonop, hodnes.  _ Did you sleep well?”

Clarke sighed, arching her back languidly. She hummed an affirmation. Lexa chuckled and kissed her nose, watching her lover’s blue eyes open. Her voice was raspy. “You’re late, aren’t you?”

She smiled. “Don’t worry about me. I can deal with the ambassadors.”

Clarke rumbled low in her throat. “I’m an ambassador. I’m also late.”

“You can’t be late if you’re there before me.” Clarke glared sleepily at her. Lexa couldn’t stop smiling as she nuzzled at her throat. “Don’t worry,  _ niron _ . I can take care of it.”

“I know.” 

Clarke pushed lightly at her chest. Lexa got off of her, allowing Clarke to get herself up. “I will have breakfast brought here for both of us. Then you can go change and we’ll meet with the ambassadors.”

Clarke muttered a response, sliding off the couch and stretching. Lexa watched her, still smiling. She was happier than she’d been in a long time.

Her brain reminded her that there were still many more problems to deal with. Skaikru’s punishment, their place in the coalition, Azgeda, the ambassadors, and much more.

She couldn’t care less.

Clarke was back. They were both safe.

That was all she could want.


End file.
